


Happy Birthday Goshiki, Yosha !

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Kau yang terbaik Tsutomu, selalu.Nilai yang hanya milikmu itu, yang hanya milik Goshiki.





	Happy Birthday Goshiki, Yosha !

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu belong to FuruIchi sensei
> 
> Alien just wanna say "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED SHOTA SON CHUTOMU CHUU"

Terpandang dengan nanar tak percaya, terlihat tak berkilau sama sekali.

Muka sembabnya membekas hingga kebayangan yang terlihat samar. Tak tampak menawan seperti biasa, tak tampak bersinar seperti biasa namun sangat bermakna dimata semuanya.

Semuanya yang ada ditingkat lebih atas dari dirinya, yang ia ketahui lewat suara gemerisik dari balik ruang locker itu. Dimana Goshiki mendapatkan sebuah bento lengkap dengan sup rumput laut hangatnya. 

Tertulis indah dalam selembar kertas yang terlipat dengan melupakan unsur kerapihanya. Tak menyurutkan genangan pada pelupuk matanya yang selalu bercahaya penuh kobaran semangat seorang junior yang tengah dalam panasnya menggapai asa, Ace.

Goshiki masih tau, selalu. Bahwa dirinya mendapat hadiah sebuah keluarga. Keluarga baru yang walau tak berikatan dengannya, namun memiliki mimpi dan visi yang serupa. 

"Terima kasih semuanya !", Teriaknya kemudian. 

Dan semangkuk harapan umur panjang dan sehat juga sekotak rasa syukur telah dihabiskannya dalam beberapa sumpitan juga seruputan.

Senyum yang sempat menghilang kembali datang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara lirih penuh penghayatan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsutomu Goshiki.

Dari Shiratorizawa"

 

Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again,
> 
> Happy birthday Tsutomu Goshiki. Spread your spirit for everything in this world beside be your own Ace in the future.
> 
> Thanks for reading ne...
> 
> 22 - August - Alien Jeruk


End file.
